


The Truth is in the Telling

by superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort/Angst, Destiel - Relationship - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is well and truly happy and he has been ever since Castiel turned his world upside down when he was fifteen.  Hell yes it had been unexpected but it was the best thing to ever happen to him. Dean isn't dumb, he knows they are the kind of couple everyone adores and they have the kind of relationship everyone wants. Things are pretty much perfect in Dean's life right now. Except... well... Cas is kind of working really long hours and hold on, who the FUCK is Anna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth is in the Telling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassandra_Summers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Summers/gifts).



Dean stared at the clock, the hand ticking loudly in the silent kitchen and taunting him. He checked his phone again but there was nothing, just the same text Cas had sent earlier telling him he was going to be working late. Again. This was getting stupid. Was there no other staff that could cover overtime? He was working himself into the ground and when he got home he was tired and sometimes a little grumpy. Grumpy Cas was not fun to be around. And it wasn’t like he was annoyed at Cas for working so much, he just wanted him to be happy and wished they could spend more time together. Now he was working from home he honestly felt lonely.  He had never realised how big their house was until he had to spend all freaking day there by himself. The phone rang and broke his train of thought, he almost threw his beer over himself in the haste to go and get it in time. The caller ID said it was Cas’ office. He sighed in relief, he must be on his way home. He had really missed him today.

 

“Hey!” He smiled, dropping back into his chair.

 

“Erm hello, Dean it’s Samandriel.” Oh. Why was he calling here?

 

“Hey, Alfie, everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, I was just wondering if Mr. Milton was home? He’s left his paperwork on the table and I have to go home now, he said it was important but he’s left it here.” The words stuck in his throat. He tried not to be suspicious but the feeling was starting to creep into his gut. Alfie was Cas’ assistant, why would he be asking if Cas was at home? Where the hell was he if not at work or at home? He wasn’t the most popular guy in the world and he hoped he would have mentioned if he was going somewhere with a friend. Fuck, what if something had happened to him? Now he was thinking the worst case scenario!

 

“What time did he leave?  He’s not here yet.” He felt sick with panic.

 

“Oh, about four o’clock, he said he was going to come back after seeing Anna but I assumed he had forgotten and had gone home.” Hold up, who the fuck was Anna? He was sat here worrying Cas was at the hospital and something terrible had happened when in actual fact, he was off with some woman?

 

“Anna?” He asked, anger soaking his tone. Alfie squeaked and normally he would find it funny but it just wasn’t the time.

 

“Yes, Anna, you know, red hair, tall, talks like she ate a dictionary… They’ve been going to lunch for weeks now, she’s always at the office, Castiel said she was a family friend…” Alfie sounded like he wanted to stop talking and Dean thought he should take his own advice.

 

“Oh, that Anna.” He lied and swallowed the horrible taste in his mouth. He felt bitter towards Samandriel but he knew this wasn’t his fault. “I know who you mean. Look, I have to go, I’ll pass along the message as soon as he gets his ass home from Anna’s, they were doing a thing.” He felt like an idiot, he had to find out who Anna was. Surely Cas wasn’t cheating on him? He had thought they were happy. But why else would he hide the existence of someone from him if he wasn’t trying to cover something up? Cas had sent him that text at four o’clock, the same time Alfie told him Cas had went to see Anna. He had lied, he wasn’t at work. Had he ever done any over time? How could he believe him now?

 

“Oh, okay, Mr. Winchester, I’ll leave them on the desk. Thank you.”

 

“Whatever, kid.” He muttered and slammed the phone down on the table. He sat in shock and tried to figure out what he had done wrong, this just wasn’t possible. He knew there might be another explanation and Dean was praying he was wrong but he had a gut feeling about all this and it wasn’t good. Why would Cas lie, they had always promised to be honest with each other. He didn’t know what to do, he felt lost. He sat and thought about it until he gave himself a headache. Normally he would just flip out as soon as Cas came home if he was upset, confront him about it but if Cas was unhappy in their relationship then he had to fix it and win him back. Yelling at him was not going to help. He swallowed thickly and tried to calm down.

 

Maybe this was one big misunderstanding?

 

He could still fix it.

 

It was okay.

 

The heard the door open and Cas walked in noisily, talking immediately like he knew Dean would be waiting for him in the kitchen. He glanced at the clock but didn’t move to greet him, it was seven-thirty. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face as Cas walked in, tie on backwards and socks still on his feet, his hair sticking up messily. It made his heart ache. _Cas might not just belong to him anymore_. He knew it was all too good to be true but he wasn’t about to give up without a fight.

 

“Hey, Cas!” He grinned at him and tried to ignore how he felt.

 

“Sorry I’m late, I forgot something and I had to stop back at the office. All this work is killing me.” He complained and stepped forwards, pulling Dean into a hug which tugged at his heart strings.

 

“That was a killer shift, what, like ten hours or something, are you working until seven again tomorrow?” He had said seven because it took half an hour to drive to Cas’ office from here, he just wanted to see how he would reply.

 

“Yes I did but I’m not doing that again tomorrow,” He pulled out of the hug and ruffled his hair. “I’m going for a shower, okay?” He kissed him on the nose and then walked off. Dean did not have a good feeling about this at all but he didn’t dare confront Cas about it, what if he left? But he had just lied right to his face. He shouldn’t have to put up with that! What should he do? His hands were trembling. Anna, this was all Anna’s fault, he needed to find out who this bitch was and tell her to back off.

 

He waited until he could hear the shower turn on upstairs and then went to the bathroom; predictably Cas’ clothes were thrown across the floor. Even over the loud hum of the shower (he had been meaning to fix that) Cas still heard him come in.

 

“Dean?” He called out.

 

“Haha, who else watches you shower?” He voice was breaking slightly and tried to collect himself. He couldn’t see Cas’ face, it was blurred by the shower screen, at least that was one thing, Cas wouldn’t be able to see that he was about to cry.  “So erm, what do you want for tea?” It was a decoy obviously.

 

“Oh, anything will do, thank you.” He collected his dirty clothes off the floor, he made sure he could feel the heavy weight of his phone in his trouser pocket before he left with them.

  
“Okay!” He replied, he ran down the stairs and to the kitchen and emptied Cas’ pockets. His phone was on silent and when he unlocked the touch screen it lit up, there was a load of missed calls and an unopened text from Anna. “ _Meet me in the same place tomorrow, I have…”_ He couldn’t open it, Cas would know. It had been sent at ten to seven, Cas had been out with Anna all this time. He had lied to him. He tried to tell himself he had a reason and it was innocent but he knew he was in denial. He wasn’t being paranoid, Cas was-

  
“Why are you staring at my phone?” Fuck. Dean jumped a mile in the air, he hadn’t even heard Cas some down. He panicked.

  
“I erm, I was just emptying your pockets. Laundry.” He replied stupidly. He handed him his phone back and looked anywhere but at Cas’ face. If he had to look at him he would cry. He turned around and pretended to busy himself with the washing machine. He felt awful, he didn’t know how to deal with this. It had never even crossed his mind.

 

“Oh, thank you, Dean.” Cas walked off, oblivious that Dean’s whole world was falling apart around him. He sat on the floor, his vision blurred and a sob escaped his lips. Don’t cry, _don’t cry!_ He buried his face into his hands and cried on the kitchen floor. He didn’t know what he would do without Cas, he didn’t know how to function without him, they had been together so long. Cas was his first everything. He first kiss and his first love, his high school sweetheart, he had thought they would last forever. Not until they were only twenty-three, they had only just moved into their first proper home!

 

He should have known someone as amazing as Cas would eventually get bored.

 

“Dean?” he screwed his eyes shut tight. Cas was right behind him, he had been caught and there was no way he could not say anthing. There was no point hiding any of this anymore. He was a mess and he needed to fix it. He felt himself shatter. “Why are you crying?” Cas sat on the floor in front of him and reached for him but he pulled away.

 

“I know, I know and I promise I’m not mad, just end it now and we can forget all about it and we can be happy. I promise I’ll do better I’ll make you happy. Just give me another chance.” Dean voice was hoarse as he choked his way through his tears. He babbled, he didn’t know how to fix it. He just wanted it to stop hurting. Cas’ hands were large as he grabbed his wrists gently and pulled his hands from his face. He held his hands securely and made him feel safe again. That bastard. His eyes were bright blue as they stared at him confused and concerned and Dean couldn’t bear to look at them. He had stared into them eyes in so many important times in his life, the first time they had nervously kissed, when they came out to their parents, the first time they had sex, he didn’t want to taint those memories. And now thinking back to them times he wanted to keep Cas more than ever, wanted to love him selfishly and have him all to himself. It wasn’t fair Cas had cheated on him when he loved him so completely. What had he done wrong?

 

“What do you mean? End what? Please, just don’t cry.” He spoke so softly, his voice genuine and this was the Cas that Dean had been missing. The one that cared and he had fallen in love with when he was fifteen.

 

“I know about Anna.” He whispered, tears sliding down his face uncontrollably.  He stared the handle of the cupboard; he couldn’t look at Cas anymore. He had hurt him, betrayed him. He felt so small.

 

“Dean,” He sounded surprised. “Then why are you crying? I thought this was what you wanted, I thought you would be pleased.” Pleased? What about this situation would please him? The pain in his chest was unbearable, he had never realised it would feel like this.

 

“Cas, I can fix it, I can be better.” He wasn’t listening to Cas anymore, he climbed into his lap and hugged him tight, soaking his clean pyjama top with his tears. He was so desperate to be with him that he didn’t care Cas had done something so wrong. He just wanted it to go back to how it was before. “Just please don’t leave me.” Cas held him fiercely tight.

 

“Dean, I’m not going anywhere. I think you’ve got the wrong idea.” Cas sounded amused and it sparked a little piece of hope in his heart. He sniffled and tried to stop the tears.

 

“What?” He pulled away to look at him and he was smiling. Dean was starting to feel like he was missing something and he was confused. “Why are you smiling?” Cas smiled wider and then cupped his face, kissed him on the mouth softly. He wiped away all of his tears tenderly. “You certainly know how to ruin a surprise.” He whispered. “I had it planned nicely but you never really did like surprises did you?” He laughed softly.

 

“What are you talking about?” He whispered, started to feel like an idiot again, this time for a different reason. The feeling in his chest ebbing away slowly, he felt like a fool.

 

“I never planned to ask you on the kitchen floor but you’ve gave me no choice and typically, I should have seen this coming, we’ve never been conventional have we? What I mean to say is, well, I’ve loved you for a long time and I can never pinpoint the exact moment it happened, somewhere between getting caught kissing in the boy’s toilets at school and us dancing at prom I think. You make me happy, I never thought I could be happier than in those moments but you proved me wrong. You supported me through college, you let me buy a house with you and everything I ever dreamed of is coming true because of you. And I just wanted to ask you something.” Dean’s stomach dropped and he stared wide eyed. This couldn’t be happening. He was such an idiot, he- “Dean, will you marry me?” And Dean broke, he burst back into tears and held onto Castiel like his life depended on it.

 

“You fucker, I thought you were cheating on me!” He yelled, he was embarrassed and confused and-

 

“Dean, Anna is a wedding planner, I was so confident you would say yes that I went ahead and got all the stuff you would hate out the way, even Sam and your Dad know, I was just waiting on the ring which I went to get the finishing touches done today-“ Dean kissed him fiercely, his heart blooming in his chest again and relief drowning him.

 

“Shut up, I hate you, you made me cry, I-“

 

“Is that a yes?!” Dean nodded and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Untitled: Any Suggestions are Welcome :)
> 
> [Cassandra Summers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Summers/) prompted: Dean/Cas - and a misunderstanding with cheating.
> 
> Comments and Kudos Appreciated :)
> 
> Not Beta Read - Offers Welcome!
> 
> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And please visit my website: [faithvalconbridge.co.uk](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk)


End file.
